


so kiss me on this cold December night

by insteadofjust_invisible



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insteadofjust_invisible/pseuds/insteadofjust_invisible
Summary: See, Clarke and Bellamy’s relationship had always tipped toward the flirty side of the scale ever since they became friends in college. Their friends were always mocking them for their antics, with talks of pent up sexual tension and the undeniable chemistry between them. Jasper had even gone as far as giving them a ship name, like they were some goddamn couple from a CW show. The problem, you could say, is that on Clarke’s part, she was definitely flirting with second (and thirds and fourths and an infinity of) intentions. She loved Bellamy, and she had made peace with that fact long ago, when he was still in a relationship with Gina and she was having that short-lived fling with Niylah (who had actually told her to go after him when they ended things for good. She didn’t. He dated Echo for a while after that, she stuck to flings and one night stands, they broke up, she remained single, now here they were). She just didn’t know whether Bellamy loved her back. Rather, if he loved loved her, if you may, because of course he loved her in a best friends type of way.or snowed in Bellarke au
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 70





	so kiss me on this cold December night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt “I know it’s supposed to be romantic to be snowed in but literally all I have in my apartment is Pop Tarts” (prompt from [this list](https://12-days-of-ficmas.tumblr.com/post/188989499413/holiday-prompt-list-pt-ii)).
> 
> Now that the holidays are almost over I decided to write holiday themed fics... better late than never, don't they say? Anyways, happy holidays!
> 
> Title from Michael Bublé's "Cold December Night"

December started with an unexpected cold front that made the thermometers drop below zero and a cold air to settle all around, like a promise of snow that was coming soon. Clarke hated winters. She hated being able to see her breath whenever she stepped foot outside, she hated how the days were so short and the nights so long, she hated having to sleep with pants and long sleeves and socks and several blankets, she hated how snow could just come without warning and mess up everything.

She opened the door of her apartment with a huff, already halfway through discarding her beanie, scarf and outer jacket, unceremoniously dropping everything to the floor. After struggling her boots and its damn laces, she finally moved from the entrance to the living room, right arm shooting up to turn on the light, only to find it was already on. Oh, that was the noise she was hearing then, Bellamy typing incessantly from where he was perched on her couch.

“Were we supposed to hang out?” Clarke asked, head dropping to the side as she mentally went through the text messages she had exchange that day. She was sure the only text Bellamy had sent her was the one complaining about the mom of a failing student who kept making appointments to talk about what his son could do to do better only to hit on him all throughout said meetings.

“Oh, no.” Bellamy frowned at his screen, from where his computer was resting on his legs. There were several stacks of paper around him, marked in purple ink because, Clarke, you can’t use red ink in your grading, it will just make the kids more anxious! “The heater broke over at mine and Miller and Monty were out, so… Here I am.” Bellamy explained with a ta-da movement in the end that Clarke couldn’t help but find endearing. On the outside, however, she scrunched up her nose, moving toward the bedroom to change out of her work clothes into more comfortable attire.

“Cool. I mean, not cool, but you’re welcomed here. Obviously. Pizza? Chinese? I need to go grocery shopping.” Clarke walked back into the living room in sweats, holding the menus for their usual takeout places. She plopped down on the couch by Bellamy’s side and immediately dropped her head on his shoulder.

“When don’t you need to go grocery shopping.” He teased, picking up the menu for the Chinese place they liked as if they didn’t order the same thing every time (spring rolls, Kung Pao chicken and chow mein, all to share).

Clarke gave him the finger with her left hand and use the other one to put in the order on her phone. Bellarke went back to grading with Clarke still resting against him, now mindlessly scrolling through her Instagram, while they waited for their food.

Waited.

And waited.

And waited and waited and waited.

Almost an hour had passed and no sign of their food. Clake was getting sleepy, almost forgetting how hungry she was feeling when she was walking home and fully laying down on the couch, now that Bellamy had gotten up to stretch.

“It is snowing… a lot.” He pointed out, arms raised above his head as he stood close to the window. “A whole lot. We might not get our food.”

“Please don’t say that!” Clarke exclaimed, turning face down into the couch and letting out a frustrated growl. She felt a hand patting her head lightly.

“There, there.”

Clarke turned around and Bellamy raised her legs up to sit back down on the couch, keeping a hand on her shins while the other reached for his phone to call the Chinese place. Like he had imagined, the Chinese place was about to cancel their order - the snow wasn’t letting up and there was no way their delivery person could arrive anywhere safely.

“Yeah, we are not getting any food, not Chinese at least.” Clarke whined again, earning a laugh from Bellamy. “Maybe I could try to scramble something up? Any leftovers?”

“No, Bell, you don’t understand, I literally only have Pop Tarts in my cabinets.” Bellamy barked out another laugh, because of course Clarke would allow herself to go completely out of groceries before even thinking about restocking, in the middle of the fucking winter no less.

Pop Tarts they ate. Bellamy did rummage through her cabinets in search of a can or a box of something Clarke might’ve forgotten about, but with no luck. At least they still had power to toast their Pop Tarts before eating, and there was half a bottle of wine underneath Clarke’s bed from the last time she felt the need to get tipsy and binge watch TV after an awful workday for them to share.

“And they say in the movies that getting snowed in is romantic.” Clarke snorted mid-bite and Bellamy sheepishly smiled at her, waving his Pop Tart around as if to prove a point. 

“We have wine.” She pointed out, slightly tipping her glass toward him, who in turn clinked his own against hers in a toast.

“What are we toasting?”

“I don’t know, what do you want to toast to?”

See, Clarke and Bellamy’s relationship had always tipped toward the flirty side of the scale ever since they became friends in college. Their friends were always mocking them for their antics, with talks of pent up sexual tension and the undeniable chemistry between them. Jasper had even gone as far as giving them a ship name, like they were some goddamn couple from a CW show. The problem, you could say, is that on Clarke’s part, she was definitely flirting with second (and thirds and fourths and an infinity of) intentions. She loved Bellamy, and she had made peace with that fact long ago, when he was still in a relationship with Gina and she was having that short-lived fling with Niylah (who had actually told her to go after him when they ended things for good. She didn’t. He dated Echo for a while after that, she stuck to flings and one night stands, they broke up, she remained single, now here they were). She just didn’t know whether Bellamy loved her back. Rather, if he loved  _ loved _ her, if you may, because of course he loved her in a best friends type of way. So Clarke didn’t know, despite what everyone said, and was always at a loss of what to do when their conversations took a turn like this - blatant flirty.

“To… getting not so romantically snowed in with your best friend?”

Bellamy faltered, the confidence in his eyes turning dubious. He regarded Clarke with care, studying what she had just said over and over again on his mind. This sounded a lot more serious than their usual banter.

“I could make a toast to that.” He settled on, scooting closer to where Clarke was resting against the couch’s arm. She also moved, sitting up straight, closing the distance between them even more.

“And… to best friends turned, uh, something more?” She was biting her lips now, a slight frown between her brows that was all too adorable for Bellamy. Was she really unsure about this? Bellamy knew he was nothing but subtle when it came to his feelings for Clarke, as everyone had kindly - and not so kindly, at times - pointed out to him. To both of them, really.

“Hmm,” he pretended to ponder, “I guess I could also toast to that.” Bellamy opened a full smile, resting his wine glass against the center table and doing the same with Clarke’s, who then shifted even closer, all but sitting on Bellamy’s lap.

Bellamy lightly touched Clarke’s lips, still trapped between her teeth. She jokingly bit his fingers, sending both of them on a fist of giggles and fond looks. Oh, to be in love. His hand fell to her shoulder, the other resting on her knees, and hers’ shot up to circle around his neck.

“Is this the part of the movie where we kiss?” Clarke asked, eyes glimmering and unable to contain her smile. Bellamy didn’t bother to answer her properly; he leaned in, closing off the remaining distance between them and kissing her. 

He kissed her slowly, softly, pouring words into his movements to tell her - yes, I will definitely toast to becoming your b- something more (your boyfriend, how does that sound?), I love you, I have always loved you. She kissed him just the same, achingly loving, almost too sweet to taste. It was the sort of kiss that made your toes all wigly, made your head feel all floaty, made you feel warm all over, a fierce contrast to the sharp cold blowing outside. And, well, if kissing in the winter made you feel like that...

Maybe Clarke didn’t hate winters  _ that much _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi to me on my [tumblr!](aspeckof-stardust.tumblr.com%5D)


End file.
